Rules of Conduct
by kayreeeen
Summary: When Sirius Black is looking for a new challenge, he sees everything he's looking for in new girl, Imogen Hughes. Will she react like every other lucky girl that has had the pleasure of spending a night with Sirius, or will she tell him to stuff it? T for language. SB/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter, the wonderfully talented and endless mind of JK Rowling does, and God bless her for creating something so amazing. Honestly, without Quidditch and magic where would I be in life?**

* * *

'Okay. Okay, mum. Mum!' Imogen Hughes was desperately trying to remove herself from her mothers grip, but Eira Hughes just wasn't having it.

'I'm going to miss you so much, Immykins,' she said, planting kisses on her daughter's forehead.

'Yes, mum - you've said. How come you didn't smother Laurel and Sian this much when you were saying goodbye to them?'

'Laurel and Sian haven't been living with me for the past six years now, have they?' Eira sent her other daughters glares, and they shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

'Either way, we're going to miss the train if you don't let me go now!' With one last grunt, Imogen removed herself from her mothers grip. She grabbed her trunk and hurried onto the Hogwarts Express, closely followed by Laurel and Sian.

'Finally!' Sian dramatically wiped her forehead. 'How did you live with that woman for six years, Immy?'

'Honestly, I have no idea. I just held onto the thought that one day I might be reunited with my oh-so-wonderful sisters,' She held her hand of her heart before bursting into laughter with the two girls. 'Now, where shall we sit?'

'Don't you mean where shall _you_ sit?' Laurel shook her head, 'I have my own friends.'

'Oh,' She frowned. 'I didn't want to sit with you anyway. Sitting with a lowly second year, what would that do to my reputation?'

'Whatever you say, "Immykins"' Laurel sneered before sauntering off to find her friends. Imogen looked hopefully at her older sister.

'Sorry, Immy,' She shot a sympathetic look at Imogen. 'Prefect duties, you know? Being Head Girl entiles a lot of responsibility.'

'Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought that my own sisters would abandon me. What happened to family first, Sian?'

She rolled her eyes, 'You're so melodramatic. You should just quit magic and become an actress.

'Might take you up on that. Will I get into trouble for my hair?' Imogen asked, picking up a lock.

'I don't think so. Even if you do, at least we'll get into trouble together, right? I'd love to see Laurel's face when she gets detention.' Sian turned on her heels and walked away. Imogen watched sadly until she could no longer see her sisters dirty blonde hair before turning to find her own compartment. 'Just you and me, ey, Hera?' She said quietly to her kitten, stroking her behind her ears.

Imogen peered into carriage upon carriage until she came across one that was empty._ Just my luck_, she thought before levitating her trunk into the holster above. She sat down and crossed her legs, luring Hera into her lap so she could have something to do with her hands.

Not long after, the carriage door opened, and three girls came in. 'Can we sit here? Everywhere else is full.' Said the smaller of the three, with short spiky hair and a warm face.

'Sure,' Imogen smiled. _Might as well make some friends while I'm at it_.

'I'm Alice Prewett.' She held out her hand and Imogen shook it happily. 'This is Marlene McKinnon and Rebecca Gallagher.' She guestered first to a girl with long brown hair in a braid, and then the girl with curly black hair and pouty lips

'I'm Imogen Hughes,'

'Hughes, Hughes... Isn't a Hughes Head Girl this year?' Marlene asked. Imogen nodded.

'Yeah, that's my sister, Sian. She wouldn't stop shoving her badge in my face all summer.'

'How come we've never seen you before then?' Said Alice, unzipping her bag and pulling out Chocolate Frogs. She handed one to each of the girls.

'I moved back to England at the end of July.'

'Back? Where were you before?' Rebecca asked, taking a big bite out of her second frog.

'I lived in India with my mum. We'd gone on holiday there a month before, and she liked it a bunch so she decided to move there.'

'Very rash woman, your mum,' Rebecca had considered her words carefully, not wanting to insult Imogen yet get her point across.

'She is, really.' Imogen nodded.

'How come your sister didn't go?'

'My mum wouldn't let her miss her education at Hogwarts, now that she'd already started. My little sister didn't want to go back because it was too hot there and my dad had a bad incident with a tiger on holiday.'

'Is there a magic school in India?' Marlene asked. Hera the cat suddenly appeared, and all the girls had taken a habit of stroking her behind her ears, her favourite spot.

'No, my mum taught me. She passed everything she'd taken so she just taught me those.'

'What does your mum do?'

'She's an Auror,' Said Imogen, happily helping herself to another frog.

'Your mum isn't Eira Hughes, is she?' Alice perked up, looking at Imogen with eager eyes.

'The one and only,' Alice let out a small squeak, and started to jump up and down on her seat. 'What's wrong with her?' Imogen asked Rebecca, who was closest to her.

'Alice wants to be an Auror really bad, it's become an obsession of sorts.' Rebecca whispered back in the same concerned voice. 'It's really not healthy.'

'Does your mum have short blonde hair?' Asked Marlene, who was also staring at Alice.

'Yeah, why?'

'Oh, God.' Marlene dropped her head in her hands. 'Alice has got a poster of your mum on her bit of the wall.'

'Really?' Imogen started laughing. To her, having a poster of her mum on a wall was just as absurd as eating a flobberworm. 'Do you really want to be an Auror that bad, Alice?'

'Super bad!' Alice nodded earnestly.

'Ever since her boyfriend left school and started Auror training, she's been worshipping the ground they walk on.' Marlene said.

'Mad-Eye Moody, Daniel Worren, your mum, you name it, Alice knows it.' Rebecca was shaking her head.

'If it means that much to you, I could always put in a good word for you with my mum. She's Head of Auror Training this year.'

'You would? Really?' Imogen nodded. 'Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!' Alice bounced off her seat and threw her arms around Imogen, and they both fell to the floor giggling. The other two were dragged into the pile and soon it became flailing limbs on the floor.

That moment, the compartment door opened. 'What's happening here?' Imogen lifted her head up and saw a red head standing at the door, with a huddle of boys behind her. One of them pushed his way to the front, and Imogen saw he was extremely handsome. He had shoulder-length black hair that hung in curls around his face, a straight nose and a tanned complexion. He gave a lopsided grin as his stormy grey eyes took in the scene.

'Lesbian sex!' He shouted, jumping on a seat. 'Prongs, make me some popcorn. Now let's see who we have here.' He peered at the huddle on the floor. 'There's Rebecca - to be expected - and Marlene - not foreseen, gotta tell you that - and, oh!' He gasped, throwing a hand to his mouth in mock horror. 'Alice Serena Prewett, never had you down for a nymph! And who is this?' He stared at Imogen's face.

The four girls untangled themselves and after making themselves presentable, fussed to find seats in the now cramed compartment.

'Who're you?' Long-haired, sexy-grinned, grey-eyed boy repeated.

'Imogen Hughes,' She held out her hand for him to shake, but instead he took it and raised it to his lips. His lips barely touched her skin, yet it felt like it was on fire all the same.

'Sirius Black, pleasure.' He winked before dropping her hand.

'Ignore him, he flirts with everyone and anyone.' A boy with glasses and messy black hair said, raising his eyes heavenwards. 'I'm James Potter, nice to meet you.'

'You too.' She shook hands with all the new faces and was pleased to have made new friends so easily.

'Er, Imogen,' said a boy with sandy hair - Remus? 'If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your hair?'

'Oh yeah, I've been wanting to know that since I saw you.' Marlene said, picking up one of Imogen's long locks. The majority of Imogen's hair was white blonde, like the rest of her family's, bar Mr Hughes, but the tips and about seven centimetres above were a carnation pink.

'One of my older sisters, Cadwyn, is friends with a lot of Muggles, and there's this trend going round amongst teenagers called "dip-dying"' She made air quotations around the word. 'She wanted to try it, but was scared it'd go wrong so she got me and my other sisters to do it before her.' Imogen rolled her eyes.

'Is that why Sian had green hair?' Lily suddenly called out.

'Yeah,'

'That's so cool! How's it work?' James asked. As Imogen explained how you brush it in, she was surprised to see the eager faces of James, Sirius, Alice, Marlene and Peter.

'Ah! I love Muggles! Always making up new things!' Sirius sighed and leaned back, a happy smile on his face.

'They're purebloods, they have no idea how hard Muggles have it,' Lily shook her head before reaching to get her trunk. 'We better change.' They all agreed and had changed into their robes as the train rolled into Hogsmeade.

'Leave your trunk, Imogen. They take it for you,' said Rebecca.

'What about Hera?' She asked, but Rebecca just waved her hand before grabbing Imogen's and dragging her out the train.

'Firs' years over here, firs' years over here!' A booming voice made Imogen jump and she turned to see a giant in the distance.

'Do you think she ought to sit with us?' Alice asked, also looking at Mr Giant.

'I don't know.' Lily bit her lip. 'Is she meant to go with them, you think?'

'Go where?' Imogen asked, looking between the four of them.

'It's traditional for new students to go to the castle over the lake with Hagrid, but that's usually first years.' Marlene explained, pointing first to the lake, then to Hagrid and finally the bundle of small students around him that barely came up to his midriff.

'I'll go with them, then?' Imogen said, making her way over.

'But you'll stand out. You're really not short enough to be mistaken for a first year,' Rebecca said starting to make her way to some carriages at the end of the train.

'Stand out? I've got pink hair, of_ course_ I'm going to stand out!' Imogen grinned before making her way over to Hagrid and the first years, loosing sight of her new friends admist all the people.

* * *

**Well, there's the first chapter. Hope you liked it, and thank you for taking the time to read it, means so much to me! Reviews are always welcome (that's a really subtle way of me saying I'd like some reviews if you're not terribly busy)**


	2. Chapter 2

A stern looking witch appeared in front of Imogen and the rest of the first years. Her eyes scanned the group of children, and her gaze fell upon Imogen. Her eyes rested on Imogen's hair a moment longer, and her lips tightened.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said the witch. "I am Professor McGonagall, and I will be your Transfiguration teacher for the next five years, or if you opt to take it, seven years. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Professor McGonagall glared at a few students, Imogen included. "I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly."

While Professor McGonagall disappeared behind large oak doors, Imogen wondered how they would be sorted. Lily had told her that they had to take a test, but judging by the snickers from her new friends and the smile Lily was failing to hide, Imogen guessed this was a lie. She hadn't the time to contemplate any more, as Professor McGonagall was back and she had ushered them all into the great hall.

Imogen's breath caught in her throat as she took in her surrondings. The hall seemingly hadn't a ceiling, as it was an exact replica as the sky outside. She gazed at the stars and the half-moon outside when she noticed candles floating around the air, lightening the hall. She took in four long tables, each with about seventy or so students. At a table at the end of the hall, she noticed her new friends. She caught Marlene's eye and flashed her a grin.

In the middle of two tables - Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, Imogen noted - was a stool with an old and scruffy hat, with a wide tear near the brim. Imogen thought it was the most peculiar thing when the tear opened like a mouth and the hat began to sing,

'Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!'

The whole hall burst into applause and the hat bowed to each of the tables before becoming still again.

'When I call your name, you will sit on the stool and I shall place the hat on your head. Then, you will be sorted.' All they had to do was put on a hat? You've got to be kidding me, Imogen thought, sighing in relief. And here I thought we'd be pulling bunnies from the hat.

'Ailey, Owen!' Owen Ailey went up shaking to the stool and it placed upon his head. Not a second after wearing it, the hat shouted, 'RAVENCLAW!'

'Antony, Ryan!' Was also accepted into Ravenclaw, but 'Brennan, Shannon!' Was the first Slytherin of that year. Name after name came until at last McGonagall shouted, 'Hughes, Imogen!'

As soon as Imogen stepped out of the crowd, whispering began. It was quite obvious she wasn't a first year, and to add to speculation, half her hair was pink. As soon as the hat was placed onto her head, Imogen could hear a little voice inside her head,

_'Ah, another Hughes._' The hat said. '_What's to stop me from putting you in Hufflepuff like the rest of your family?_'

_'I thought one of the qualities of Hufflepuff was hard-working_?' Imogen said back. '_Psh, I'm the world's biggest procrastinator_.'

'_And so it seems. You're cunning, yes, and quite ambitious. An Auror like your mother? Maybe Slytherin's the one for you._'

'_I belong there as much as a zebra belongs with lions_.' Imogen said simply, rolling her eyes at the hat.

'_Ravenclaw_?'

'_Eager to learn? __**Eager to learn?**__ You're not big on the whole mind reading thing_.'

'_Evidently so. I do sense great bravery though, great great bravery. Courtesy, generosity, valor, and dexterity also. It seems you belong in Gryffindor, Hughes._'

'_It took you long enough to get there, Mr Hat._'

'_Well, you persuaded me. Great persuasion it would take, persuasion skills worthy of a Slytherin. Are you sure you don't belong there?_'

She snorted.

'_Well, it seems you belong in_ GRYFFINDOR!' Imogen noticed that the hat had shouted out to the whole hall. She took off the hat and placed it on the stool, and walked to the Gryffindor table, grinning at all the applause. She shook hands at with all the outstreched hands of her fellow Gryffindors and took a seat inbetween to Lily and Rebecca.

'What took you so long? I'm getting hungry.' Rebecca grunted, elbowing Imogen in the ribs.

'Me and Mr Hat had a nice chat.' She said, elbowing Rebecca back. 'He contemplated putting me in Slytherin because I persuaded him to put me in Gryffindor instead of Hufflepuff.'

'Thank Merlin you didn't go - we couldn't have been friends.' Said Lily. Once all the new students had been sorted, the headmaster stood up to say a speech. At first, Imogen listened intently, but the speech mainly consisted of rules and so she found herself slightly dozing off. Only her hunger kept her fully awake. Imogen only woke up when Lily elbowed her.

'Dig in!' Imogen looked towards the doors, expecting house elves to come and serve them, but instead food just appeared in the empty dishes along the table. At first she was too astounded for words she just looked at it.

'Wow,' she muttered and the girls laughed at her.

'How'd you expect the food to get here?' Alice sniggered at her expression.

'I don't know really.'

'How'd you do it in India?' Marlene asked, helping herself to the roast potatoes.

'My mum taught me in the kitchen, unless it was Defence Against the Dark Arts,' Imogen had gotten over the initial shock and was now tucking into a piece of chicken. 'I just got up and got something out of the fridge if I was hungry.' She shrugged.

'Ah, if only!' Alice put a hand on her heart and sighed. 'Not having to wait four to eight hours for a meal.'

'Only you, Alice,' Lily rolled her eyes before shooting a pointed look at Sirius who was stuffing a forkful of food into his already full mouth. 'Or maybe Sirius.' She screwed her nose up in disgust.

'What?' Sirius shrugged, talking with his mouth full. Lily made a scene of turning her whole body away from him to which Sirius only replied with a grin. When he caught Imogen's eye, he winked and she quickly turned her gaze elsewhere.

By the end of the meal, James had already asked out Lily twice and she'd rejected both times. 'What do I have to do to get him to lay off me?' She rolled her eyes, turning back to her friends.

'Hex him again?' Marlene suggested.

'He's not scared anymore.'

'Threaten him with detention? Aren't you a prefect?' Imogen asked, chasing a tidbit of trifle with her spoon.

'Only Head Girl's aloud to do that,' she scowled. 'Unfortunately.' She rised from her seat along with the rest of the girls. They had made it all the way to the doors at the end when Lily remembered she was meant to show the first years back to the common room. Rebecca looked back over her shoulder, 'Don't worry, looks like Remus' got it.' They all looked round and saw Remus admist a bundle of first years, all either holding on tight to him or jumping around him. He shot a weary glance towards Lily, and when she grinned he narrowed his eyes. His lips were forming her name when she spun round and started to the common room with Imogen, Marlene, Rebecca and Alice on her heels.

They all pointed out the trick stairs to Imogen, but forgot to tell her about the disappearing step when they jumped over it. She cursed under her breath when she sank knee deep and the rest of them couldn't lift her out.

'We'll have to wait for everyone else,' Marlene looked back over her shoulder, but saw no feet nor heard any footsteps.

'There weren't any Gryffindors when we left except Remus and the first years but he probably took a different way.' Alice grumbled. Noticing that they may well be there for a long time, she sat herself a couple of step above the disappearing one.

'Sorry, guys.' Imogen yawned, feeling bad that they were stuck because of her when they were all so tired.

'No, no. We didn't tell you about it.' Lily waved her hand.

'Don't any other Houses come this wa-'

'What do we have here?' Alice's eyes were confirmation enough about who had interrupted Imogen.

'What do you want, Black?' Marlene narrowed her eyes.

'No need to get so snappy, McKinnon. Only heading up to the common room.'

'It seems you don't want us in your presence - we'll leave, shall we?' James jumped past Imogen, sent her a knowing smirk and went up a step before Lily called him back.

'Okay, okay. We need your help.'

'If you go out with me.' He said quickly. Everybody sniggered, bar Lily and James. He was looking at the former hopefully while she had nothing but disgust in her eyes.

'Never mind.'

'Actualllllly,' Rebecca drew out the word. 'We do need your help. We'll even throw in a kiss if you do it quickly, James.'

'Really?'

'No!' Lily slapped Rebecca's arm and shook her head furiously. 'Definitely not.'

'Excuse me, but my legs are starting to hurt,' Imogen said.

'Evans has to agree before we help,' Sirius said, shaking his head at a now very red Lily.

'Please, Lily? Just a kiss on the cheek.'

'Yeah, Lily.' James head snapped up. 'Just a kiss on the cheek.' His voice was innocent enough, but the way the corners of his lips were twitching had Imogen wondering if it was _just_ going to be on his cheek.

'Oh, fine!' Lily stamped her foot. It was getting hard to distinguish her face from her hair. 'You so owe me for this, Hughes!'

'Forever in your debt, Lily.' Imogen rolled her eyes as both James and Sirius looped their arms through hers and pulled her up. The way they lifted her up as though she weighed nothing more than a feather was a shock to the girls.

'Oh, come on!' Rebecca stamped her foot. 'How on _earth_ is it that easy for you?'

'It comes with Quidditch.' James sauntered off to Lily who in response rolled her eyes, while Sirius' arm kept firmly in place with Imogen's.

'Let's go, it's way past curfew.' Sirius said, glancing at his watch. Imogen tried to wriggle her arm out of Sirius' grip but his arm kept in lock with hers. Eventually, she gave up trying and the septet made their way to the Gryffindor common room without encountering Filch or Mrs Norris. The boys and girls split up without lingering too long - both were extremely full and extremely tired.

When the girls reached their dorm, Imogen found Hera lying on her bed and her trunk at the foot of it.

'So, any boys caught your fancy?' Rebecca asked, while rummaging around her trunk for pyjamas.

'Er...' Imogen trailed off, not wanting to tell the girls how gorgeous she thought Sirius was.

'James?' Lily piped up, looking quite hopeful.

'No.' She shook her head to Lily's dismay. 'I'd have to be a goddess to come between James and his love for you.' The girls sniggered at Lily's responsive glare.

'Remus?' Alice asked from her bed.

'No, he's much to sweet. Next.'

'Peter?'

'I don't think I could fall in love with a teddy bear - next.'

'Frank?'

'The one that's in love with Alice?' Imogen raised her eyebrow at Rebecca.

'That's the one.'

'I'm right here, you know.' Alice said, struggling to stay awake. 'Frank's doesn't like me, nor I him.'

Imogen snorted. 'You'd have to be blind to not see the looks you two share. Are you sure you don't like him?'

'Positive.'

'Whatever you say, Alice. What about Sirius, Immy?' Marlene asked, eyebrow raised.

'Next.'

Imogen suddenly felt a weight at the foot of her bed, and she sat up to see Lily staring at her incredulously. Glancing round, she saw the other girls were also staring.

'I'm questioning your sexuality.' Lily poked her leg. 'How can you not think Sirius is gorgeous?'

'That's just it.' Imogen shook her head, slopping back down. 'He's _too_ gorgeous. What exactly are the chances he likes me?'

'He could _so_ like you!' Alice said from her bed. 'He liked _Rebecca_, for Merlin's sake. If he can like Becca, he can like you.' Rebecca was glaring at Alice from her bed, which the latter was pointedly ignoring.

'Whatever you say. Right now, I haven't my sights set on anyone.'

'We could introduce you to a few guys, if you want.' Lily said, flipping through a book.

'What about that hunky seventh year Ravenclaw? Ryan Morcley or something?' Rebecca said, sitting up.

'Ryan Morcliffe? Yeah, he would do!'

'I haven't tried him yet,' Rebecca contemplated. 'How about we have a competition, Immy? First one to snog him get's five galleons!'

'That's a great idea. I want to bet too!' Marlene said.

'Er, guys? I haven't even started learning here yetand you're already setting me up.' Imogen laughed.

'So we have permission to set you up after tomorrow?' Lily asked.

'That's not what I said.'

'That's not what you didn't say.'

'You'd do horrible in Ravenclaw, Lily.' Marlene laughed, closing her curtains.

'And you wouldn't?'

'Shut up! Some people are trying to sleep here.' Alice called from her bed.

Imogen decided to get some rest too, and closed her curtains before laying back. She soon drifted off to sleep with thoughts about her new friends, lessons in the morning and Sirius's hair.

**I have no idea why this took me three days to complete - it's not very filling or anything. Sigh. Anyway, we had a little bit of Imius/Sirogen (neither of those two names sound good - they remind me of medicines, sigh) and I think it was kinda cute though they didn't talk hm. I am currently downstairs listening to the worst song ever aka Young by Tulisa and it's three am and my mum is going to shout at me if I don't go to sleep soon. So, night guys!**

**Remember - read, review, love, ship **


End file.
